HUNKAI's Drabble
by monggu kai
Summary: Drabble absurd, pendek, and gaje... Chap 3 is out ! HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**CIUMAN**

Pairing : HUNKAI

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Kai sungguh lelah…..

Kakinya sangat terasa pegal luar biasa. Belum lagi tenggorokannya sangat haus ingin meminum air.

Ia melihat kedepan sana.

Masih banyak tanjakan yang mesti mereka lalui.

"Suho hyung….bisa tidak kita istirahat sebentar?"

Ketiga orang didepannya itu menoleh kearah nya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Kai…kau harus berjuang sedikit lagi"

Suho memberikan nasihatnya.

"Tapi aku lelah sekali hyung…"

"Kai….apa kau sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan? mau aku gendong?"

Chanyeol dengan tulusnya menawari bantuan pada Kai

"Tidak perlu hyung…..ayo kita lanjutkan saja jalannya"

"Merepotkan sekali….."

Sehun dengan dingin nya berkata seperti itu dan berjalan angkuh duluan.

Satu kelompok dengan orang merepotkan seperti Kai memang ide yang buruk. Tahun depan ia tidak mau lagi satu kelompok dengan Kai saat lomba _hiking_ di musim panas.

Anak rumahan seperti Kai pasti sulit menaklukkan jalan berliku di hutan seperti ini. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

Oh Sehun terobsesi menjadi orang yang ingin meraih 1 dari 3 _Golden Flag _di garis finish. Kalau beruntung, tim nya harus jadi pemegang _Golden Ticket_ juga saat finish.

Itu akan jadi perpaduan sempurna.

Tapi Kai bisa saja merusak rencananya. Karena ia kan anggota tim ini.

Mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri Jalan hutan yang becek dan menanjak di pinggir kota Seoul itu.

Suho dan Chanyeol juga sudah kembali berada di jalur depan untuk memimpin arah.

Sehun melirik ke belakangnya untuk melihat Kai.

Ia melihat Kai terseok-seok dibelakang. Tampak kelelahan sekali.

Mata Sehun membulat saat dilihatnya Kai sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kai yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei….Kai…Kai….bangun….."

Chanyeol dan Suho yang mendengar teriakan Sehun juga ikutan panik melihat mereka.

"Sehun….Kai kenapa?"

Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya bertanya pada Sehun

"Aku juga tidak tahu…dia sudah pingsan ke tanah saat ku lihat"

"Sehun ….bawa Kai ke bawah pohon itu"

Suho menyuruhnya menggendong Kai yang pingsan ke tempat teduh.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun tidak habis fikir…..

Mengapa ia dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Kai?

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka finish.

Tapi dengan bodohnya ia menyuruh Suho dan Chanyeol yang membawa bendera mereka dan otomatis memberi kesempatan pada kedua temannya itu mendapatkan _Golden Flag._

Sehun hanya pasrah….

Mungkin _Golden Ticket _untuk kelompoknya sudah cukup menghiburnya.

Kini ia menyentuh pipi dan dahi Kai yang terasa panas.

Sehun membaringkan Kai di bawah pohon yang rindang hanya dengan beralaskan daun-daun pohon.

Ia mengambil air minum dan sapu tangan di tas untuk mengompres kening dan membersihkan bagian tubuh Kai yang kotor.

Ia mulai membersihkan wajah Kai yang penuh keringat.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat bibir Kai di depannya.

Bibit itu sering merengut dan mengerucut saat dirinya melontarkan kalimat sindiran atau ejekan langsung padanya.

Kai tidak pernah marah dengan semua kata-kata pedasnya.

Sehun juga merasa heran…..

Tangannya bergerak mengelus kulit wajah Kai yang terasa halus di tangannya. Kai makin imut saat rambut nya sedikit menutupi matanya karena tertiup angin.

Wajahnya saat pingsan seperti ini juga terlihat damai.

Kai manis sekali…..

Sehun merasa bodoh baru menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan tentang keindahan pria manis di pangkuannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tatap lagi wajah Kai yang makin menggodanya itu.

Sehun sulit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kai menjadi objek yang lebih indah dimatanya saat ini.

Ia elus pipi dan rambut lembut Kai sekali lagi dengan hati-hati.

Ia memangkas jarak wajah mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Kai yang masih tidur pulas.

Sehun menikmati mencium Kai.

_HUNKAI_

Ia melihat sinar terang samar-samar. Pandangannya menjadi buram.

Tidurnya terusik karena sentuhan lembut diwajahnya.

Terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kai memaksakan membuka matanya lebar.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pohon-pohon yang rimbun dan juga OH SEHUN.

"Apakah aku tadi pingsan ….?"

Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku Sehun….pasti aku merepotkan kalian. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Dimana Suho dan Chanyeol hyung ?"

"Melanjutkan perjalanan sekalian mencari obat untuk mu"

"Ehm….jadi kau yang dari tadi menemaniku ?"

Sehun diam saja.

Kai mengartikan diam nya Sehun sebagai kalimat pembenaran.

"Gomawo Sehun ah….."

Sehun masih diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kai ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi saat ia pingsan, karena ia merasakan perasaan nyaman dan hangat dibibirnya, tapi suara teriakan Chanyeol sudah menghentikan nya.

"Kai….aku dan Suho membawa obat untuk mu! kita mendapatkan Golden Ticket juga Sehun…..yeeey…"

"Cepat berdiri…..kau harus minum obat"

Sehun sudah beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri rekannya yang sudah mendekat itu.

Kai masih penasaran …..apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ia pingsan tadi?

Ia meraba bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Terasa manis…..

Sepertinya obat Ciuman dari Sehun sudah cukup membangunkan Kai dari pingsannya.

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanda**

Pairing : HUNKAI

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing, bikin ill feel dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Eotteoke…kenapa tak bisa hilang?"

Kai masih sibuk berkutat di depan kaca di kamar dorm nya. Ia baru saja mandi dan langsung ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

Sehun yang juga duduk di ranjang Kai hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat kekasihnya sibuk tak menentu itu tanpa ada niat membantu.

"Baby…sudahlah. Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya"

Kai berang Sehun menganggap ini persoalan enteng.

"Ini karena mu juga….lain kali aku tak mau kau cium lagi Oh Sehun"

"Kenapa begitu…..? tak akan ada orang yang memperhatikan tanda itu baby"

"Tapi ini tampak jelas Sehuna. Bagaimana kalau fans dan wartawan melihat tanda kissmark di leher ku ini?"

"Tidak akan….kau tutupi saja dengan make up nanti. Atau kau tutupi saja leher mu dengan jaket tebal baby"

Sehun kini memeluknya dari belakang dan mulai menciumi tengkuk dan bahu nya. Harum tubuh Kai setelah mandi seperti ini selalu jadi harum favorite Sehun.

"Sudah hentikan, kita harus segera bersiap ke acara music show Sehun. Cepat bersiap juga, kita tak boleh terlambat"

Sehun tidak berhenti dan malah mulai mengecupi dan menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Sehun…..! kau keterlaluan sekali…..tandanya makin tampak jelas di leher ku"

"Itu bagus dan indah kok"

Kai makin sewot karena Sehun selalu menganggap enteng kekhawatiran nya.

Tanda kissmark di lehernya makin terlihat jelas. Sebagai idol tentu saja itu masalah besar. Bagaimana kalau fans mereka melihat itu?

Kai sadar sekali fans mereka keterlaluan jeli dan protectif nya. Hal sekecil apapun di tubuh mereka tidak pernah luput dari jepretan kamera fans.

Ia tidak mau menimbulkan spekulasi atau opini miring dari fans ataupun dari wartawan yang meliput tentang dirinya.

Bisa saja itu akan berdampak negatif pada imagenya dan citra buruk bagi EXO sendiri.

_HUNKAI_

Kai duduk dengan kecemasan di wajahnya di ruang ganti. Ia terus gelisah sambil terus melihat lehernya korban keganasan Oh Sehun.

"Hei Kai…kenapa kau cemberut begitu? kau belum makan chicken siang ini ya?"

Baekhyun dengan candaan dan tawanya duduk disampingnya.

Kai ingin menangis karena tidak ada yang peduli dengannya, tapi Baekhyun malah datang bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hyung diam saja aku sedang dalam mood buruk"

"Memangnya kau kenapa? ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kai langsung antusias karena Baekhyun menawarkan bantuannya.

"Iya hyung…tolong aku. Bagaimana caranya menutupi kissmark di leher ku ini supaya tak terlihat?"

Kai menyodorkan lehernya yang terdapat bekas kissmark buatan Oh Sehun ke dekat Baekhyun.

"Ckckckck….anak kecil zaman sekarang sudah terlalu maju rupanya"

Baekhyun malah menyindirnya.

"Hyung….Jadi bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang ini termasuk member lain ataupun manager hyung"

"Kau tutupi saja dengan make up"

"Sudah…tapi terlalu kentara karena tandanya terlalu jelas membirunya. Tidak mungkin aku minta bantuan pada coordi noona, aku kan malu"

"Itu sih derita mu….hahahahaha"

Baekhyun senang sekali menjahili Kai akhir-akhir ini.

"Ish…hyung memang tak bisa diharapkan. Menyesal aku cerita pada mu"

Kai kembali dalam mood buruknya lagi.

Ia kini makin bingung.

Satu-satunya cara yang dilakukan Kai adalah memberi banyak _lotion_ dan juga _foundation_ untuk menyamarkan tanda yang jadi masalahnya itu.

"Cckckc…Sehun mesum juga ternyata ya…."

"Hyung baru tahu? aku jadi ingin menghajarnya karena membuat ku dalam masalah seperti ini hyung. Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun semena-mena memberi kissmark ditubuh ku"

"Hei…...kenapa kau marah-marah begitu. Wajar saja Sehun memberi mu tanda cinta seperti itu, karena dia kan sayang pada mu Kai.

Hanya saja ia kurang pintar mencari tempat untuk memberimu kissmark. Seharusnya ia lebih selektif sedikit mencari tempat ya kan?"

Kai mencerna kalimat terakhir Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Contohnya dimana hyung?"

"Di dada atau di bokong mu misalnya"

"Dasar hyung brengsek….!."

"Prak…"

"Bruugh….."

"Ctakkkkkkk…."

"Awwwwwwwwwww….Oh Sehun! tolong aku…..pacar mu mengamuk!

Ahhhh….ampuuuniii hyung Kai…..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Kai ku sudah mulai hamil ya? dari tadi pagi ia marah-marah dan mengamuk terus…."

_FIN_

Thank to Vanisha Exost untuk ide nya.

Maaf jadinya Cuma drabble super pendek n trash story begini ya….

Untuk readers sekalian….

JANGAN ILL FEEL SAMA SAYA YA…

Hahahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

**My Precious**

Pairing : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

RATED : M

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejumlah laporan keuangan membuat kepalanya pusing, beberapa proposal kerja sama belum juga dibacanya, ditambah lagi keputusan akan rencana proyek jangka panjang untuk perusahaannya belum ia tindak lanjuti.

Semuanya membuat tubuh Oh Sehun lelah.

Meninggalnya sang appa 4 bulan yang lalu sebagai _General Manager_ membuatnya menanggung beban berat perusahaan ini seolah-olah seorang diri.

Ia belum cukup siap atas semua tanggung jawab besar itu.

Ia merasa ia perlu banyak bimbingan lagi dari appanya tentang lika-liku perusahaannya.

Berakhirlah dirinya yang masih berkutat di meja kerjanya tiap sore saat hampir seluruh karyawannya sudah pulang ke pelukan keluarganya.

Ia merasa lelah dan bosan dengan semua aktifitas ini.

Tak ada lagi gairah untuk membuat langkah maju bagi perusahaannya karena ia sedang tak memiliki ambisi.

Ia juga bingung akan dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia memerlukan pemacu energi yang meluap-luap saat masih remaja dulu.

Ia menilik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 8 malam.

Sudah saatnya ia melupakan semua pekerjaannya.

Ia tak mau memforsir energinya sia-sia dikantor nya ini hanya untuk mencari inspirasi proyek pengembangan perusahaannya.

_HUNKAI_

Ia memasuki kediamannya yang gelap setelah lelah akan kemacetan di jalanan tadi. Ingin sekali langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk dan terlihat nyaman.

Tapi tubuhnya luar biasa letih dan berkeringat.

Ia memutuskan membuka seluruh setelan kantornya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat seperti kebiasaannya.

Air hangat saat ini akan membantu membuang jauh penat dalam tubuh dan merelaksasikan pikirannya.

Ia mencelupkan tubuh telanjangnya dalam air hangat beraroma mawar menenangkan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih sepuluh menit Oh Sehun menenangkan dirinya di sana, pikirannya juga agak mulai merasa rileks.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandinya dibuka seseorang yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada.

Pria itu tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya….Aku bingung tak melihat mu di luar"

Oh Sehun memberikan cengiran nakalnya menatap pria yang sekarang duduk di pinggir _bathtub _nya.

"_Wanna join with me_….?"

Rasa hangat air yang merendam tubuhnya akan terasa lebih hangat Sehun duga apabila ada Kai didalamnya.

.

_HUNKAI_

Kai ikut masuk untuk berendam dan duduk diatas tubuh licin Sehun yang terendam air hangat.

Seketika rasa lelah dan letihnya yang sempat mendera tubuh dan pikirannya lenyap tak tersisa.

Sehun memang sangat mencintai Kai, pria cantiknya ini salah satu alasan ia masih bertahan hidup dan merancang masa depan.

Kai juga ahli dalam bercinta, mana mungkin Sehun tak bahagia dalam ikatan mesra bersamanya.

Saat melihat Kai dengan sensual membuka penutup tubuhnya barusan, darah nya sebagai seorang lelaki berdesir hebat dan sesuatu yang mendesak dibawah sepenuhnya bangun.

Kai begitu istimewa dimatanya, bibir penuh sensual, kulit tan halus di tubuh indahnya menjadi angan menggairahkan.

"Akhhhhh…."

Pria tampan itu meleguh nikmat saat bagian dalam paha Kai menyentuh kesejatiannya.

"Saranghae baby….."

Kai tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Ia juga sangat amat mencintai sosok di dibawahnya itu. Pria tampan itu adalah sosok hebat dihidupnya, bahkan sesuatu yang terus menggesek paha nya pun sangat hebat.

Ia sangat paham kalau Sehun sudah siap untuk bermesraan dengannya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Sehun…"

Kai membalas pernyataan cinta itu dengan nada lembut di telinga Sehun.

Ia segera membalikkan tubuh Kai menjadi dibawahnya. Wajahnya tak bisa menutupi hasrat menggelora untuk segera menyentuh tubuh indah kekasihnya.

Senyum geli dari Kai adalah pertanda mengijinkan untuk Sehun memulai sesi bercinta kali ini.

Air yang merendam tubuh mereka bergoncang-goncang pelan seirama dengan lembutnya lumatan-lumatan bibir Sehun di belahan bibir manis Kai.

Tangan Sehun membelai pipi dan punggung halus nya memberikan efek yang tak tertahankan.

Suasana hangat karena air itu berubah menjadi panas, pagutan bibir keduanya sulit lepas karena Sehun tak berhenti memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh kekasihnya. Tangan nakalnya seolah mendukung untuk mendapatkan nikmat berlebih saat dada kenyal dan indah Kai ada dalam remasannya.

Sehun makin menegang saat dengan lembut Kai memainkan miliknya yang sudah sangat ingin pelampiasan.

Kai adalah pihak lain yang terus mendesah-desah mana kala dadanya diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sehun.

Sehun menuntun Kai agar tubuhnya sedikit bangkit dari rendaman air.

Ia mulai mengecupi leher dan dada itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Ia sedang tak ingin bermain kasar dan menyakiti kekasihnya hingga terluka.

Kai hanya meleguh indah dan memberikan Sehun semangat untuk terus memuaskannya.

Tubuh indahnya telah basah seutuhnya dan sudut bibirnya memerah karena perang lidah mereka.

Di bawah sana ia sudah tak sanggup lagi merasa kosong dan hampa.

Ia memberi Sehun perintah untuk mengisinya dan mencapai kenikmatan surga dunia.

Sehun tak pernah lebih bahagia dari sekedar menuruti permintaan sang belahan jiwa.

Kai sudah membuka diri dibawah agar Sehun langsung masuk ke pusat kenikmatannya. Senyumnya mulai melembut dan tatapannya sayu penuh nikmat diwajahnya.

Ia perih merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan keras memasuki dirinya. Wajahnya memerah menikmati sensasinya.

Sehun makin dalam menusuk dan masuk menimbulkan gelombang nikmat yang tak terdefinisikan untuk terucap.

Sepasang tangan indah memegang erat bahu kokoh Sehun sebagai bukti Kai menikmati apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Dalam hitungan menit keduanya makin larut dalam gairah cinta memabukkan.

Ia dan Sehun merasa terbang bersama mencapai keindahan, air hangat di _bathtub_ pun ikut masuk kedalam dirinya membuat sensasi semakin indah dan berbeda dari biasanya.

Sehun terus melakukan dorongan lembut dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya membuat Kai merintih memohon lebih.

Alunan goyangan air makin cepat beradu dengan suara leguhan kedua manusia yang saling menempel lengket didalamnya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari gelombang cintanya yang ia ciptakan bersama Kai sekarang ini.

Kai ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya membuat arah kontra dengan arah yang dibuat Sehun. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang menahan nikmat sambil terus merasakan gesekan lembut dan panas pada bagian sempitnya.

"Baby….kau sangat nikmat…."

Bisikan nakal Sehun terus terngiang kali ini di telinganya. Kemudian tubuh indahnya makin erat dalam rengkuhan posesif Oh Sehun.

Kai tak dapat melisankan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, semuanya terasa putih saat ia terdorong dalam puncak paling tinggi bersama Sehun. Mereka mengerang bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menciumi bibirnya lagi.

Semuanya indah….

Tubuh mereka masih menegang kaku.

Sesuatu dalam tubuh Sehun keluar melumuri lubangnya. Hangat dan lembut terasa seperti sikap Sehun padanya.

Ia tak bisa berhenti mencinta si pria saat merasakan kesejatiannya juga tengah dimanja.

Terlalu lelah karena mendesah, ia tak punya tenaga dan hanya bisa terkulai pasrah.

Diatasnya, Sehun masih setia menciumi leher dan dagunya.

Perlahan-lahan Oh Sehun menatap kekasihnya penuh cinta, dirinya masih berada didalam Kai walaupun perlahan-lahan mulai menyusut.

"Kau tampak makin cantik di mata ku baby….."

Kai tersenyum mengusap wajah berkeringat Oh Sehun. Ia mulai membelai halus wajah pria yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa aku akan tetap cantik di matamu saat tengah hamil anak mu suatu saat nanti?"

"Tentu saja…..kau akan terus cantik di mataku apapun keadaan mu hingga kita renta"

Kai langsung membawa bibir Sehun dalam lumatan panjang memabukkan selanjutnya.

Kemudian Ia membawa kepala Oh Sehun dalam dekapan hangat kulit lehernya.

"Aku tak perlu cemas lagi karena aku akan gendut 9 bulan kedepan…."

Oh Sehun berhenti memberi gigitan dan hisapan kecil di leher itu.

Ia menangkap keseriusan diwajah penuh senyum kekasihnya.

Kai mengangguk sebagai pembenaran maksud ucapannya.

Oh Sehun bergerak cepat menciumi wajah dan kening pria cantiknya.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya dari ini.

Ia benar-benar tak sabar menanti titisan lucu dari cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

Air dalam _bathtub_ tak lagi hangat karena sudah mendingin.

Tapi itu tak menghalangi kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh Kai di dalam hatinya.

Mungkin setelah ini ia tak akan merasa lelah lagi karena semua proyek dan proposal kerja dikantornya.

Sehun menemukan energi dan satu alasan lagi mengapa ia harus bekerja keras .

Ia ingin bahagia dan sejahtera bersama Kai dan keluarga kecil mereka nantinya.

_FIN_

Ini sebenarnya fic eksperimen saya.

Pengen nulis adegan NC dalam kalimat yg lebih smooth aja.

Jadi ya gitu…..gak ada feel hot nya.

Hhahaha…

.#berubah selera


End file.
